Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,585 discloses a full line type inkjet printing apparatus in which a print head is configured to be moved in a vertical direction and to be positioned. More specifically, a spacer is inserted between a reference surface of an apparatus and a reference surface of a print head in order to properly adjust a distance (a print gap) between the print head and a platen. After the insertion, the print head is descended by the use of a drive motor down to a position in which the reference surfaces are brought into contact with each other via the spacer.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,585 discloses using the drive motor for elevating the print head, it does not disclose an inkjet printing apparatus comprising a drive mechanism for inserting the spacer, and, therefore, a user is required to manually insert the spacer. In some modes of typical inkjet printing apparatuses, a print head is capped with a cap member when no print operation is performed. U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,585 does not disclose capping the print head. Consequently, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,585 still has problems to be solved with regards to the efficiency of preparation for printing required in a standby state.